japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Yuki Matsuoka
Yuki Matsuoka (松岡 由貴, born on September 13, 1970) is a Japanese voice actress and narrator from the Hirano-ku ward of Osaka. She graduated from Otemae Women's University in Nishinomiya. She is affiliated with Production Baobab. Yuki is known for voicing Orihime Inoue in Bleach, Kanae Ito in Amagami SS, Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga in Azumanga Daioh, Tsuruya san in The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki chan & Mai Ichiro in Kuromajyo san ga Toru. The role of Orihime is played by Erina Mano in the live action 2018 Bleach film. Anime Lead Roles are in bold *Akahori Gedo Hour Rabuge – Akumako *Amagami SS – Kanae Ito *Amagami SS+ – Kanae Ito *Amatsuki – Shinshu *The Asterisk War The Academy City on the Water – Chitose Sakon (Ep. 10) *Azumanga Daioh – Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga *Best Student Council – Rein Tsunomoto *Bleach – Orihime Inoue & Young Ichigo (Ep. 7, 8 & 178) *Case Closed – Haruna Tabuse (Ep. 554 & 555) *Chocotto Sister – Miu Serizawa & Tamami Marumo *Cosmic Baton Girl Comet san – Nene Toukichi *Cross Game – Minako Kojima (Ep. 22, 23 & 36) *Da Capo – Mako Mizukoshi *Da Capo Second Season – Mako Mizukoshi *D.Gray man – Mina (Ep. 27) *The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki chan – Tsuruya san *Dragon Crisis! – Bianca *Elfen Lied – Nana *Fairy Musketeers – Lily *Futatsu no Kurumi (special) – Rena *The Future Diary – Hinata Hino *Galaxy Angel Rune – Isabella *Getbackers – Otowa Madoka *Girls Bravo – Risa Fukuyama *Glass Mask Season 2 – Yuki Egawa (Ep. 16 & 17) *Gokyodai Monogatari – Onei Jinushi *Grenadier – Mikan Kurenai *.Hack//Legend of the Twilight – Mireille *Hamtaro – Hitomi chan *Haré+Guu – Mary *Haré+Guu Deluxe (OVA) – Mary *Hell Girl – Chie Tanuma (Ep. 8) *Hells (movie) – Wolfy *Ikki Tousen Great Guardians – Genpou Saji (real) *Ikki Tousen Xtreme Xecutor – Genpou Saji (real) *Intrigue in the Bakumatsu Irohanihoheto – Kobako *Inukami! – Sendan *Is This a Zombie? – Delusion Yu (Ep. 7) *Kiddy Girl And... – Trixie *Kingdom of Chaos Born to Kill (OVA) – Mara *Kuromajyo san ga Toru!! – Mai Ichiro *Kuromajyo san ga Toru!! (2013 version) – Mai Ichiro *Looking Up At The Half Moon – Female reporter (Ep. 2) & Miyuki Mizutani *Love Hina Again (OVA) – Kuro *Lovely Complex – Mayu Kanzaki *Maburaho – Kuriko Kazetsubaki *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha – Amy Limiette *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's – Amy Limiette *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Reflection (movie) – Amy Limiette *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS – Amy Limiette *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha The Movie 1st – Amy Limiette *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha the Movie 2nd A's – Amy Limietta *Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi – Arumi Asahina *Maho Sensei Negima! Anime Final (movie) – Evangeline A. K. McDowell *Maho Sensei Negima! Mo Hitotsu no Sekai (OVA) – Evangeline A. K. McDowell *Maho Sensei Negima! Shiroki Tsubasa Ala Alba (OVA) – Evangeline A. K. McDowell *Mahou Sensei Negima! (special) – Evangeline A.K. McDowell *Mahou Sensei Negima! OVA Haru – Evangeline A.K. Mc Dowell *Mahou Sensei Negima! OVA Natsu – Evangeline A.K. Mc Dowell *Maken Ki! Battling Venus – Tomika Amatom *Maken Ki! Battling Venus 2 – Tomika Amato (Ep. 6) *Maken Ki! Takeru Nyotaika!? Minami no Shima de Supon? (OVA) – Tomika Amato *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya – Tsuruya San *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (2009 renewal) – Tsuruya san *The Melancholy of Haruhi chan Suzumiya – Tsuruya san, Mugen Lion & Head Maid (Ep. 6) *Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch – Eriru *Mirai Nikki Redial (OVA) – Hinata Hino *Motto! Ojamajo Doremi – Aiko Senoo *Nagasarete Airantou – Sakuya android inn owner (Ep. 19 & 20) *Nanatsuiro Drops – Nona Yuuki & Prima Asparas *Negima! – Evangeline A.K. McDowell *Negima!? – Evangeline A.K. McDowell *Ojamajo Doremi – Aiko Senoo *Ojamajo Doremi # – Aiko Senoo *Ojamajo Doremi Dokkaan! – Aiko Senoo *Omamori Himari – Kuesu Jinguuji *Pénélope tete en l'air – Lilly Rose *Petite Princess Yucie – Glenda *Pokemon Advance – Shinobu (Ep. 30 & 31) *Pretty Cure – Young Sanae Yukishiro *Princess Lover! – Yuu Fujikura *Ragnarok The Animation – Girl (Ep. 19) *Rockman.EXE Beast+ – Ann Electel *Saiyuki Gunlock – Shudou/Junhua *Saki Episode of Side A – Uta Mihirogi *Scrapped Princess – Seness Lulu Giat *Shattered Angels – Setsuna *Shigofumi Letters from the Departed – Kanaka *Soreyuke! Gedou Otometai – Akunoko *Stellvia – Arisa Glennorth & Mia Glennorth (Arisa's little sister) *Stitch! Zutto Saiko no Tomodachi – Hitoko (Ep. 14) *Tantei Opera Milky Holmes Dai Ni Maku – Coron (Ep. 5) *Tegami Bachi – Nello Pepper (Ep. 6 & 7) *Tokyo ESP – Rin Lianjie (Ep. 8, 9 & 11) *Trinity Blood – Seth Nightroad aka Augusta Vradica *UQ Holder! Magister Negi Magi! 2 – Yukihime *Viewtiful Joe – Alisa (Ep. 16) *The World Is Still Beautiful – Luna *Yatterman – Jouji Indoa (Ep. 23) *Yume no Crayon Oukoku – Additional Voice *??? *??? Anime Films Lead Roles are in bold *Appleseed (movie) – Hitomi *Azumanga Daioh The Very Short Movie – Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga *'Bleach movie 1' – Orihime Inoue *'Bleach movie 2' – Orihime Inoue & Young Ichigo *'Bleach movie 4' – Orihime Inoue *Bleach Memories in the Rain OVA – Orihime Inoue & Young Ichigo *Crayon Shin chan Arashi o Yobu Eiko no Yakiniku Road (movie 11) – Campaign girl *Da Capo If (OVA) – Mako Mizukoshi *The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya (movie) – Tsuruya san *Elfen Lied (OVA) – Nana *Gunbuster 2 Diebuster (OVA) – Serpentine Twin *Ojamajo Doremi # (movie) – Aiko Senoo *Ojamajo Doremi Naisho (OVA) – Aiko Senoo *Motto! Ojamajo Doremi Kaeru Seki no Himitsu (movie) – Aiko Senoo *Nyoron! Churuya san (ONA) – Churuya san *Tekken Blood Vengeance (movie) – Alisa Bosconovitch *True Love Story (OVA) – Kamiya Nayu *Yawaraka Sangokushi Tsukisase!! Ryofuko chan (OVA) – Ryofuko *??? Songs *??? Video Games Lead Roles are in bold *Arcana Heart 3 LOVE MAX!!!!! – Scharlachrot *Bistro Cupid 2 – Rue Matoricary *Bleach: Blade Battlers – Orihime Inoue *Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd – Orihime Inoue *Bleach: Soul Carnival – Orihime Inoue *Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 – Orihime Inoue *Bleach: The 3rd Phantom – Orihime Inoue *Bleach: Flame Bringer – Orihime Inoue *Bleach: Heat the Soul – Orihime Inoue *Bleach: Heat the Soul 2 – Orihime Inoue *Bleach: Heat the Soul 3 – Orihime Inoue *Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 – Orihime Inoue *Bleach: Heat the Soul 5 – Orihime Inoue *Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 – Orihime Inoue *Bleach: Heat the Soul 7 – Orihime Inoue *Bleach: The Shattered Blade – Orihime Inoue *Bleach: Soul Resurreccion – Orihime Inoue *Bleach: The Blade of Fate – Orihime Inoue *Bleach: Dark Souls – Orihime Inoue *Bleach GC: Tasogare ni Mamieru Shinigami – Orihime Inoue *Bleach: Versus Crusade – Orihime Inoue *Bleach: Hanatareshi Yabou – Orihime Inoue *Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society – Orihime Inoue *Bleach: Erabareshi Tamashii – Orihime Inoue *Bleach: Brave Souls – Orihime Inoue *Bleach: Paradise Lost – Orihime Inoue *Girls Bravo Romance 15's – Lisa Fukuyama *Hot Shots Golf Out of Bounds – Bonnie *Hot Shots Tennis Get a Grip – Amorette *Ikki Tousen Xross Impact – Genpou Saji *The Mahjong of Suzumiya Haruhi-chan – Tsuruya san *Never7 The End of Infinite – Haruka Higuchi & Kurumi Morino *The Perplexity of Haruhi Suzumiya – Tsuruya san *Project X Zone – Alisa Bosconovitch *The Promise of Haruhi Suzumiya – Tsuruya san *Record of Agarest War Zero – Tetora *The Reminiscence of Haruhi Suzumiya – Tsuruya san *Routes Portable – Fumitsuki Yuasa *Senran Kagura 2 Deep Crimson – Kagura *Senran Kagura Estival Versus – Kagura *Senran Kagura Peach Beach Splash – Kagura *Street Fighter X Tekken – Alisa Bosconovitch *Suikoden Tierkreis – Moana *Summon Night 4 – Lisher *Summon Night 6 Lost Borders – Lisher *Summon Night Ex Thesis Wings of Dawn – Piar *Tales of Innocence – Hermana Larmo & Vrtra *Tekken 6 – Alisa Bosconovitch *Tekken Tag Tournament 2 – Alisa Bosconovitch *Wrestle Angels Survivor – Reiko Kanamori & Kasumi Tsuji *Wrestle Angels Survivor 2 – Reiko Kanamori & Kasumi Tsuji *??? Quotes * Knownable Roles *'Orihime Inoue' in Bleach *'Kanae Ito' in Amagami SS *'Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga' in Azumanga Daioh *'Tsuruya san' in The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki chan *'Mai Ichiro' in Kuromajyo-san ga Toru. *'Evangeline A.K. McDowell' in Negima! *'Mako Mizukoshi' in *'Amy Limiette' in *Aiko Senoo *Churuya san Trivia *Her bloodtype is A'''. *She hobbies are ???. *She loves '''dancing & oil painting. *Chinese Zodiac sign is the Dog. *At the first Seiyu Awards in March 2007, Yuki Matsuoka was one of the winners in the category "Best Actresses in supporting roles" for her role as Orihime. *Her star sign is a Virgo. Gallery Category:VOICE ACTRESSES